Brotherly Love
by Ohnann
Summary: Sirius Black has a younger brother, but they don’t get along. How does Sirius handle it when he, after two mischievous years at Hogwarts, suddenly can run into his brother at any time?


****

**Brotherly Love**  
  
**Chapter 1**

****

* * *

"Regulus Black!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the quiet hall. Since they were fairly early into the sorting procedure, most students were listening. The more socially experienced of them reacted upon the last name, some of them frowned or snickered, and the most ready-minded glanced over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Neither of the persons those few pairs of eyes were fastened on looked back, though. In fact, the four boys pretended not to notice them at all. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew's eyes were dutifully fastened on the lean boy who'd just placed the sorting hat on top of his short, raven hair. Sirius Black did not look up at all; he refused to witness the sorting of that boy. Instead, he stared intently at his fingers; laced and unlaced them repeatedly in his lap.  
  
"Slytherin," he mouthed in chorus with the hat. It had come to its decision within mere seconds. Sirius, however, had known for years.  
  
With a confident smile in place on his thin lips, the first student sorted into Slytherin that year headed over to his table, and sat down. All eyes were suddenly on either him, or on the girl who was next in line, finally allowing James, Remus and Peter to turn to Sirius without being observed.  
  
"The following five years could get ugly..." Sirius hissed in James's ear, while folding his arms tightly across his chest.  
  
James nodded his consent and patted Remus, who sat next to him, on the shoulder to pass the information along. Before leaning in on Remus, he stole a glance first at Regulus's stiff back and then at Sirius's stern expression, and realised, that it was true.

* * *

"So, how does it feel?" Remus quietly asked Sirius while they followed the new prefects through the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room. They shared a chocolate frog, as a dessert after the afters.  
  
"I don't know, really." Sirius reached up and loosened his tie with the left hand, since he held the half frog in the right. "I guess I should try to ignore him. And, if he crosses my path, treat him like any other greasy Slytherin."  
  
"That's wise. I'm starting to believe that you've become more mature, now that you're a teenager."  
  
Sirius frowned. By putting the chocolate in his mouth and chewing, he had a few seconds to analyse Remus's words. "Are you trying to change the subject? If you've got something to say, just get it out."  
  
"Well," Remus looked down at his moving feet, "I know you don't give much for clichés, but... Blood _is_ thicker than water."  
  
"I'm sure it is, Remus... It's a biological fact. Sadly, as a cliché, or even as words of advice, that's worthless."  
  
"How come?" Remus brought out another frog from a pocket, and, like before, gave half to his friend. Behind them, James, Peter and a tall fifth year girl engaged in a heated discussion about modern quidditch.  
  
"In my book," Sirius continued,"it's far too simple to continue that phrase with '...and a pure bloodline is to be desired.'"  
  
Remus opened his mouth, as if to say something more, but he stopped himself in time by thrusting the hind half of the frog into his mouth, and promptly refusing to chew it until they arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

* * *

The very next day, after sacrificing most of the night to catch up on each others' summers, Sirius and his three friends made it down to breakfast, starry-eyed, but nevertheless with heavy eyelids. They headed for the Gryffindor table, but it was hard, since the entire Ravenclaw house seemed to be on its feet, students shuffling around like a swarm of drowsy bees in-between the Gryffindor table and their own.  
  
James guided his friends through the clusters of people, and he had almost reached some empty chairs, when something hard against his tibia put a stop to his stroll, and he fell flat on the ground, his nose the first part of him to make contact with the floor.  
  
"Oh, it was Potter..." A flat voice said somewhere above him. "I'm sorry; I thought it was stick with a porcupine on top."  
  
All four boys immediately understood that there was a Slytherin hidden in the thinning stream of Ravenclaws, since only a member of that house could possess such a cold-hearted streak.  
  
Most people flush when they're upset, but not Sirius, who instead tended to become paler than usual. Now, he was practically white. "Regulus! _What_ are you _doing_?"  
  
"Good morning, brother dearest!" Regulus said, in a shrill voice overflowing with fake kindness. "No need to worry about me; I found my place in my new house quickly."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me, since they're all obnoxious pricks, _just like you_."  
  
"I don't understand, Sirius... Did I do something to upset you?" He glanced back at the sorry sight of James picking himself off the floor, a hand clutched to his nose.  
  
If not James had fought to get to get back on his feet in the middle of the two, Sirius would, without doubt, have reached out and grabbed his younger brother by the collar.  
  
Since he was unable to get his hands on Regulus, Sirius had to settle for a malicious glare. "Don't ever come near my friends again!"  
  
"Can I still come near you, then?" Regulus folded his arms, cold grey eyes meeting Sirius's glare.  
  
"I don't care if you so try to smother me in my sleep, but..." He motioned to Peter and Remus, who both kneeled next to James. "But leave my friends alone."  
  
Regulus and some other Slytherins, who had been smitten by the attraction of the happening, snickered. Apparently, they found that incredibly amusing. They retreated to the Slytherin table quickly, however, when Professor McGonagall entered the hall and spotted the injured James.  
  
Sirius balled his fists and pursed his lips together, as he turned to the friends he'd failed to protect from his brother.  
  
James pressed a handkerchief to his nose, Remus's arms securely wrapped around his waist. "Nothing to wake you up like some pain." He said thickly, and put on a weak smile.  
  
Sirius didn't answer. His glassy gaze was fixed on James's bloodstained shirt and pullover.  
  
Remus was almost as pale as James, and it was clear that he had to put some effort into keeping the latter in an upright position. When Sirius shifted his gaze, their eyes met over one of James's sagging shoulders. "Got any more clichés in stock?" Sirius snarled, forcing Remus to avert his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 1.


End file.
